


朝凪

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 身体伤残
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 残疾扉。
Relationships: 柱扉
Kudos: 1





	朝凪

千手大宅的老浴室里，一对兄弟沉默地泡在水里。  
过去可以容纳四个孩子同时洗澡的老桧木浴缸如今坐进两个成年人还绰绰有余——柱间把膝盖曲起，下巴和嘴唇贴在湿漉漉的膝头。  
当上火影之后，他忙得实在没时间进行泡澡这样奢侈的活动了。说实在的，头发也很脏了，他能闻到束发带上脏兮兮的油腻味道。  
以前一直是扉间给他洗的，弟弟起得很早，柱间没醒来的时候就迷迷糊糊地感觉有人把他枕头垫高，水盆放在床头，温热的水浇在头皮上，扉间攥着皂角给他按摩，絮絮叨叨地说着接下来一天的安排——包着毛巾被拽起来的时候他才半醒，扉间说的自然也是一句也没听进去；往往此时看看房间角落的钟表，却比他自己平时起的时间还早些。  
他坐着打盹，用尽全部自制力才没再次仰躺回床上。头发干透的时候扉间会再次拉开门，把火影袍团成一团丢在他身上：“快去洗脸刷牙，十分钟之后门口见。”

好想念那个时候，虽然很忙，但扉间很充实，大部分时间也应该是高兴的吧。

千手柱间抬头悄悄看浴缸另一头的弟弟，扉间闭着眼睛，脸上什么表情也没有。  
也好，如果扉间有什么举动，他反而会感到无措；过去已经是不敢奢望的过去了。  
他不敢伸直了腿像往常一样和弟弟打起水花来开玩笑，那会让扉间想起他失去的双腿；况且刚才给弟弟洗头的时候扉间又打破了玻璃——他忘了，扉间今天不高兴，不该让他看到自己残缺的身体。  
怎么会这样......柱间屏住气，把脸扎进热水里。  
他至今还会做噩梦，梦到自己回到半年前与云隐的战场，在尸山血海里翻检出弟弟的身体：他跌跌撞撞地寻找失踪的断臂和两节小腿去了哪里，查克拉的踪迹明明白白地告诉他，它们去了尾兽化的金银角的肚子，于是他愤怒地剖开敌人的尸体，但里面空空如也，他双手冰凉，胡乱地翻找一通，回头看时扉间却悄无声息地停止了呼吸。

至少扉间现在还活着。  
那时柱间失魂落魄地站在急救室外，仿佛过了一万年。医疗忍者疲惫地告诉他，千手扉间大人已经脱离了生命危险。  
“只是……”  
“活着就好。”柱间打断了他的欲言又止，擦了一把脸。  
活着就好，只要活着就会有办法的，即使扉间不能接受伤残存活的事实，但总会有办法的。

活着就好吗？现在柱间也不确定了。  
他从浴缸里站起来，想先去找条浴巾擦一擦再去抱弟弟。  
就在他胡乱拧着头发的时候，身后“砰”一声巨响，柱间赶忙转身，只见扉间狼狈地跌落在地上，脸上立时现出一块红色淤痕——这个浴缸本就是为成年人设计的，半身高，扉间大概是想自己翻出来挪到浴缸旁边的凳子上，但左手力气不足加上缸沿潮湿打滑，于是整个人翻过来的瞬间跌落在地上。脸着地，手腕大概也因为没来得及收回而扭伤了。  
柱间把弟弟抱去起居室，细细擦掉扉间发梢的水珠。等他去房间的角落翻找医疗箱的时候，扉间对他说了晚上的第一句话：“把我的义肢还我。”  
柱间顿了顿，头也不回：“扉间，你现在的身体不适合……”  
“还我。”

他并不理睬哥哥的踌躇，眼神冰冷，仿佛看陌生人一般。  
柱间果然被这样的眼神刺痛了，在原地站了几秒钟，才走过来蹲下。  
“过几天检查完身体，可以的话我们再尝试。”  
他把红药水擦在弟弟肿起的脸颊上。药水散发着奇怪的刺鼻气味，柱间有点想流泪，但想到自己当大哥的责任，生生忍住了。

“我残废了，耳朵可没聋，今天医疗忍不是说了吗，我最多还可以戴一个月。”扉间嘲讽地笑了笑。  
弟弟从昏迷中醒来后仿佛换了一个人，柱间起先惊异于他的刻薄，花了很久才慢慢意识到那是对方过度的自尊心作祟。  
扉间对自己的要求从小就树立了：一个有用的人。修习飞雷神为了在面对宇智波的战场上有用，阅读书籍为了建设木叶有用，建立医院和实验室也是为了对外更高的胜率——当他残废后，扉间的生存欲望就如同风中残烛，瞬间消失无踪了。

“一个月，不如出自杀式任务吧，抓捕尾兽暗杀雾隐高层什么的，这种S级对我来说还没什么压力。”  
高风险，高回报，高牺牲率，让他这样的人去发挥余热更好不过，柱间也听懂了。  
“不要说了！”火影也被他说得无端烦躁起来；今天扉和他一起走去医院，他的弟弟太善于伪装，因此他完全不知道对方是怎么忍受把光秃秃的大腿末端塞进义肢里还释放查克拉把他们粘连在一起的。  
装好义肢的那个月，他一度以为他们回到了从前，扉间早出晚归去训练场练习，笑容回到了脸上，和他吃饭时也能开几句玩笑，但在治疗室里，扉间看傻瓜一样看着他：“不这么做，我怎么探查地面传来的查克拉？我是忍者，你只想让我当个能自由行动的普通人吗？”  
医疗忍者当着他的面用力把木制义肢扯下来，浸透了血又干结的纱布扑簌簌地抖落了一地红褐色的血痂血渣。他们把纱布一圈圈剥开，血肉安静地袒露出来，创面渗液亮晶晶地浮在表面，他看起来比从战场上下来时还血肉模糊些。  
柱间震惊地看向弟弟：“你不是告诉我，每周都有来复查吗？”  
“难道我表现得不够好吗？”扉间不耐烦地回答，“装回去，我要出任务了。”  
然后他们久违地大吵了一架，波动的查克拉震碎了窗户的玻璃。

好巧不巧，此时结束长期任务的宇智波泉奈正因负伤来到医院，从走廊经过时看到了这对兄弟；他眯起那对漂亮的写轮眼看了看，站在门外好心提醒：“好好歇着吧，你下肢的查克拉经脉磨蚀严重，再练习连大腿都保不住了。”  
回答他的是迎面而来的茶杯，快得让宇智波都没来得及反应——但失去右利手的千手扉间用不熟练的左手抛出的东西完全失去准头，茶杯撞在离泉奈的脸一尺的门框上摔得粉碎，飞溅的碎片四散，热水打湿了他的族服。

任谁都能看出，千手扉间的精神状态和身体素质，已经无法上战场了。  
……

“没有用的人，不该活在这世上。”  
扉间理所当然地重复他所谓的人生观，脸上不复当年的冷静内敛，原本饱满的脸颊凹陷下去，过去琉璃一样沉静的红眸子里盛满了怨气和嘲讽，完全没有注意大哥的脸色已经沉了下去：“不想让我出任务也可以，还我刀，我会安静一点离开的……”他晃着短短的断肢，左手比划着似乎在找最佳的切入点；经过今天的治疗，开放伤口基本愈合，只剩几条当初深至骨头的伤口袒露在大腿上，在白得发光的皮肤表面呈现出凹陷的红色伤疤。  
“啪”。柱间抬手一个耳光，没用多大力气，但扉间的身体不如以前，瞬间被打得侧仰在床上，眼前一片乱闪的黑白光影。  
白发的弟弟怒极反笑，但失去右臂让他挣扎了几下都没坐起来，自下而上地看着陌生人一样的哥哥：“你看，我这样还有活着的必要吗？”

“有啊，你难道不清楚吗，你至少有一个用途。”  
柱间扯掉腰间的浴巾，不顾扉间蓦然紧张的脸，掰开腿朝着那个小口粗暴地插进了两指。  
弟弟的身体瞬间紧绷起来，惊叫卡在喉咙里，乳头迅速充血挺立。这让柱间心情好了一点，学着扉间嘲讽的语气告诉他：“对我来说，你还很有用。”

“呃唔......”  
他的弟弟用仅剩的左手挡着眼睛，腰肢顺着手指进出熟稔地起伏，像夏夜的海浪。  
柱间没在这片海里沉溺太久，他撸了几把胯下抬头的巨物，卡着腰硬生生把自己挤进弟弟身体里。  
很紧，阴茎被吸得发痛，柱间额头漫出一层冷汗，他知道扉间比自己更不好受，弟弟胸口起伏着，低喘被掐死在嘴边。  
但疼痛是两人共同期待的结果，他们都渴望一场激烈的交合来暂时遗忘当前的困境，疼痛之后是被唤起的熟悉快感，柱间咬紧了牙一寸寸推进，抽出后又狠狠挺入，扉间倒抽一口气，咬紧的下唇丝丝缕缕溢出血来，反而为惨白的面色增加了些人气。  
内壁一定受伤了，柱间居然能忍着疼在那样干涩的甬道里进出，实在也是执着。扉间想要大笑，他的哥哥执拗又天真，不懂留他活着只是徒增烦恼。下一个深顶猝不及防地狠狠擦过敏感点，扉间本能地弓起腰来，一串惊雷般的快感从下身爆炸开，炸得他头晕目眩，他下意识松开手去抓柱间的肩膀，忘了前一分钟还视哥哥为仇人。

柱间扶着扉间的手让他攀在自己肩膀上，双手抱起那对圆润饱满的屁股就着站立的姿势上下操动起来。  
他当然知道这样会进得最深。  
刚刚泄过一次的扉间还在高潮后的不应期，光溜溜的阴茎胡乱戳在哥哥的腹肌上，一阵阵窒息般的快感攥紧了他的喉咙；柱间的动作比以前幅度更大，不用思考也知道那不是哥哥的力气又长进了多少，而是自己变轻了；他不知道自己什么时候哭得上气不接下气，眼泪糊在柱间的锁骨和肩头。  
狂风暴雨般的抽送让他早忘了身在何处，只有激烈的快感冲刷着空荡荡的大脑，拼命汲取空气的间隙，扉间不由自主地想起大哥在性事开始前恐怖的脸。  
恨我啊，操死我算了。扉间从喉咙里挤出两声难听的笑，嘲讽柱间自欺欺人，却在下一波更猛烈的顶弄里睁大眼睛发出自己听不到的哭叫。

“让我死吧，大哥，这是最好的选择......”快结束前，扉间随着晃动断断续续求情，柱间的头发贴在汗湿的脊背，他忍不住给哥哥撩开。所以大哥今晚这不是白洗头发了吗？连自己的生活都照顾不好，笨手笨脚的千手柱间，怎么敢奢求带着他一起活下去呢？  
千手柱间充耳不闻，只是胡乱地亲吻；扉间仰起头喘息的时候听到了哥哥悄悄抽泣的声音。

停下来的时候，扉间的两股间已经湿淋淋地不成样子了。  
弟弟湿热的内壁抽搐着吮吸半软的阴茎，柱间把人托高些抽出性器，透明的肠液混着白浊精液就滑落出来落在干净的地板上。  
被岁月打磨得光滑的木制衣柜上映出两人的身影，扉间仅剩的胳膊紧紧抱着他，这是他们在性爱之外从不会出现的亲密姿势。  
柱间坐下来，让玩偶一样乖巧的弟弟坐在自己大腿上，摩挲着弟弟汗湿的后颈。  
扉间忽然发狠咬在他的肩膀，柱间沉默着硬生生吞下疼痛，等着弟弟发泄一样用并不锋利的牙齿碾磨撕扯，直到他的肩头也溢出血来。

“好点了吗？”忍者之神伸开双臂抱紧了扉间，他们胸口相贴，激烈的心跳共振。  
“我好累。”扉间倒在他肩头，伸出舌头舔掉一点哥哥的血。  
好咸。  
“再给我一点时间。”柱间的声音响起在他头顶，扉间听出大哥也早已精疲力竭。  
于是他安静下来，任凭大哥把自己放在床上拉好被子，细细的树藤一如既往地缠绕上来，把他的左手和大哥的右手缠在一起。


End file.
